Diminished Arrogance
by Intoxicate-me
Summary: Oliver Wood — Quidditch captain and heartthrob of Gryffindor, can have any girl in the school, except the one he really wants. Chapter 10 up.
1. Hope?

Author's Note: I wrote this Oliver/ Katie fic since Katie and Oliver does not appear much in any of the Harry Potter books. I felt that their characters should be developed more so that they can be appreciated. Of course, the real Oliver isn't really like that, but I want him to fit him into the story. I was also inspired by many of the brilliant authors who wrote about Bell and Wood. I know I will never be as good as them, but all the same, I can try, can't I?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears familiar in this fic.

Summary:

Oliver Wood— Quidditch captain and heartthrob of Gryffindor, can have any girl in the school except the one he really wants. Katie Bell, as friendly as she might be, is cold and aloof towards him as he gives her the impression that he is an egoistical prat. Will Oliver finally win the girl of his dreams?

Chapter 1: Hope?

There she was. The girl who loathed him, the girl whom he yearned for. Chatting animatedly with the Weasley twins and her best friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell's divine emerald eyes sparkled with a light that charmed him. She laughed, and her infectious peals of laughter rang high into the air, brightening his day. His heart sank when he knew that he could never possibly join part of their group with civilized conversation, without getting shot down by Katie first. Nevertheless, he strode up to her, putting on an aura of confidence, determination unwavering in his eyes.

"Katie, he's here." Angelina said, knowing her best friend's immediate response. The rest of the gang instinctively backed away, in case Wood got on her nerves and blew her top. Katie had a hot temper, which could even scare away the male species.

Without turning around, Katie groaned inwardly. Him. The conceited Oliver Wood, who thought highly of himself as Mr. Universe, with girls clinging on to him 24/7. She couldn't stand any part of him; the way he smirked at girls just to get their attention, being such a big flirt, and worse of all, treating his girlfriends like toys, where he could just dispose of them when he got fed up with their whining. She promised and vowed to herself that she would never subject to be one of his "toys", and end up heartbroken with nothing but tears.

"Hey babe, looking hot today!" he grinned at her cockily.

Whirling around, her short-lived laughter ceased as her green orbs turned cold and hard, glaring at him with such intense hatred that none dared to rival it, in amazing contrast to her previous joyful state. Oliver didn't know what he had done to Katie in his past lives to make her despise him to such an extent. Every time he merely entered her sight, she would refuse to even hold a civilized conversation with him. The only time she would ever bother to obey him was when they had Quidditch practice, whereby Oliver was the Captain and Katie was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Excuse me, Wood. I'm a girl, not a babe, for your information." Katie's voice dripped with extreme sarcasm, no signs of a smile seen.

"Whatever you say, my dear. Bell, what about going out with me? I'm a decent guy you know."

The twins, Ange and Lish snickered at their choice of words, and scurried away to their classes, leaving Katie and Oliver to themselves.

"Oh? How come I've never seen a shred of evidence of it? And I'll appreciate of you'll stop stalking me around, and treating me like those registered members of the Oliver Wood fan club, drooling at you all the time, wherever you go."

That was true, in a way. Since both of them had known each other, he had been lusting after her doggedly, refusing to give up hope. Katie hated Wood, as he was such a big flirt; he had a new girlfriend every week, and it made her sick to see all those girls crying their hearts out because of that playboy. Now he was out to capture her heart, probably to end up breaking it for another bitch, she cogitated bitterly. No way was she going to be so naïve and fall prey to his antics. She liked to be independent and stand on her own two feet, therefore very much preferred to be single, even though many guys had asked her out. Katie was also very afraid of love; she was scared of being heartbroken. She never actually experienced it, but was still frightened of the aspects of it, for her fear blinded her to see that not all guys were like Wood.

"Do you know that you look most ravishing when you're mad, Bell?" Oliver Wood told her truthfully.

Katie glared menacingly at him, clamping her mouth firmly shut. Her cheeks were tinged pink, indeed the essence of beauty.

"Come on now. What class are you having now?"

"Transfiguration" she replied curtly, hoping that he would take the hint and get lost.

"I'll escort you, fair maiden, to your destination."

"No thank you, knight in shining armour. Milady has no need for your company."

"Unfortunately, I 'm not the type who takes no for an answer. My sweet, you should know me very well by now."

With that, he gripped her hand like a vice, ignoring her loud protests and struggles, forcing her to follow him till they reached the classroom. Katie was too shock and furious to say anything for a while. How dare Wood do something like that?!

"What was that for, you bloody prat?!" she said with clenched teeth.

"Can't you be nice for once? I'm just hurrying you for your lessons so you won't be late and get detention. That's the least I can do for such a lovely lass like you. Thy abominable name-calling makes thee sad."

Oliver put on his cutest pout and puppy eyes, with worked effectively in making nearly the entire female population in Hogwarts swoon, minus Katie. However, Katie could not help thinking how adorable Wood looked. _Hey, Wood looks quite handsome; how come I've never realized it before? Hang on… Katie, what the hell were you thinking?! Wood and adorable should never exist in the same sentence!_ She mentally slapped herself for such "forbidden thoughts". Nevertheless, hints of a smile were playing on her features. Surprisingly, she smiled graciously at Wood.

"Well, thanks for nothing Wood. Just don't even dream of doing that again." She said pompously and took her seat in the classroom.

Oliver's heart lurched with immense pleasure. Katie had smiled at him. Her small yet beautiful smile was like sunshine after a storm. The battering of eyelashes of the girls that followed him everywhere was nothing compared to this. Feeling optimistic, he entered the classroom with an extra bounce in his step, just as Professor Mcgonagall came in. Maybe, just maybe, there was a ray of hope for him after all.

* * *

Is the starting of my fic ok? Too lame? Nice? Boring? Read & Review please. Flames are permitted but please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you. =]


	2. Mettle

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update.  Stupid teachers at school have no compassion for us poor things.  Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers out there!  I contracted this disease called Writer's Block.  And I returned from camp last week.  It was so fun!  Especially the instructors, Eddie and Shai.  They rock forever!  I really miss them.  We learned so many cheers, songs, dances and made new friends.  But all I have left from the camp is only memories that will last a lifetime.

**Ice And Vanessa ** Thanks a million Frodo for being my ichiban reviewer.  I'll try to write longer.  See you at school!

**Ryu of the Azure flames ** My utmost thanks to you! I hope that what I write will be enjoyable to all!  Sophisticated name you have.**flowerdrum**  Your wonderful support has inspired me.  I'll try my best to update ASAP. This pairing is not really very rare.  There are many other better authors than me though.**Kathy**  I can't answer all your questions at the present moment, as some of it will be in the later chapters, but I'll answer what I can. Hmm Oliver might seem like a playboy on the outside, but deep down he's really a nice guy =]**filipinsyncaddict**  Thank you so much for your kind intentions.  I'll appreciate your marvellous ideas.  By the way, your name is very unique and cute.**HermioneG7 ** Aw...your words are very flattering blushes Thanks for your support! I'll update ASAP.**Spexy  **I've just finished reading your fic, and it's great!  Sorry if my fic is similar to yours as I wanted their relationship to be like L/J kind.  I thought this plot was one-of-a-kind.  But I was wrong...so sorry.  You can sue me for copyright laws if you want =/**YoursAlwayS ** I've heard of this movie but never watched it before, but I'm sure it's nice.  Katie is not a prude; she's too nice to be one.  I'll check out your account ASAP. What's risqué, by the way?  Do expand, I'm intrigued.**stef**  Thanks for reviewing!  
 

Disclaimer: Nothing I can possess…

Resources: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K.Rowling, Pages 108 & 109

Chapter 2: Mettle

"Wake up, my lovely chasers!  Time for another beautiful day of Quidditch!"  Oliver Wood banged on the door of the girls' dormitory incessantly.

"For god's sake, Wood!  It's only 5am in the morning!  All of us, with the exception of you, have a desire for this essential thing called sleep!"  Angelina mumbled into her pillow.  But even her complaints and grumbles could not deter Wood from barging in.

"Up!  Get up now!"  Oliver strode into the room, his scarlet Quidditch robes billowing behind him, broomstick in hand.  He began tapping his broomstick on Alicia's headboard in an annoying rhythm, ignoring the girls' indignant protests, till Alicia and Angelina had no choice but to get out from their cozy nests.

"Wood, I'm going to sue you for harassing us ladies at such an unearthly hour!  By the way, since when did any law state that boys were allowed in these premises?  Wait till Percy hears about this…" Alicia groused as she entered the bathroom with her Qudditch robes, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh no, don't worry.  This so-called "harassment" is perfectly legal, so long as you are a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  Oliver smirked.  His eyes traveled to a slim figure sleeping soundly on the bed.  Grinning, he sat on the bed and drew his finger down the person's spine.

"Bell, wake up…oh my love, wake up to see your Prince Charming kneeling at your feet, ready to serve your bidding."

Katie shifted and groaned.  Her arm rose up slowly.  In one swift motion she hit Oliver hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!  What was that for?  Even if you are not in the best of moods, kindly do not vent your anger on me, ok?"

"Get off my bed, Wood.  You're not welcome."  Katie rose up from her lying-down position and put her hands on her hips.  Just then, Alicia came out of the bathroom.

"Tsk tsk, Oliver and Katie, I never knew your relationship had reached that level."  Raising her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner, Alicia smirked, causing both girls to break out in tears of mirth.

"Ange, Lish, get your perverted minds out of the gutter now.  There is absolutely no intimacy between me and your dear captain. "  With that, she pushed Oliver off the bed, and grabbed her Quidditch robes.

"I'm going to change."

Oliver's eyes widened at her choice of words.  Angelina noticed that, and snickered.

"My dear Captain, what could have possessed your sanity to make you think that Katie is going to show certain parts of her body to you?"

"When was he ever sane?"  Katie remarked breezily.

Oliver flushed a deep red as Angelina and Alicia hooted with laughter.  However, he continued staring at Katie's silhouette till she entered the bathroom.  Both girls nudged each other and grinned, causing Katie to shoot them a disgusted look.

"Those two sure make a cute couple.  I'll bet both of them will get together.  It's just a matter of time."

"All right, girls.  Be down at the pitch in ten minutes time.  Be sure to inform Bell about it."

* * *

Oliver paced up and down the room nervously in front of his team, which was unusual for him, for he was normally a person with too big an ego, and pumped full of resilience and confidence.

"Look team…this is our last chance…_my _last chance…to win the Quidditch cup.  I'll be leaving at the end of the year.  I'll never get another shot at it."

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now.  Ok, so we had the worst luck in the world, with countless setbacks— injuries, biasness, and tournament getting called off last year…"

Oliver swallowed, as though the memories still brought a lump to his throat.

"But we also know that we've got the _best – ruddy – team – in – the – school_," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old maniac glint back in his eye.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers."  He pointed at Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said the twins together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_!"  Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride.  Harry glowered back, but it was a look overwhelmed with fierce and unstoppable determination.

"And…me."  Oliver added thoughtfully after a moment's silence, as though digesting the thought slowly.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Cracking Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is, the Quidditch cup should have had our name on it this last two years.  Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought that the thing was in the bag.  But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance I'll get to finally see our name on that thing…"

Oliver spoke so dejectedly that even Katie, who never felt sorry for him, her eyes shone with sympathy.

"Oliver, this year's our year!"

"We'll do it, Oliver!"

"Definitely!"

Oliver gave a crooked smile as he saw the unwavering fortitude of his team.

"Let's go, team."

Katie lingered behind the others, deep in thought.  She was impressed by Oliver's seriousness and dedication to the team.  This was a side of Oliver Wood she had never noticed before.  It immensely contrasted with the casual flirting he and herself always had.  He deserved every right to be Captain.  If she had been in his shoes, she would not have been so inspiring.  _Who knows_, she thought with a genuine smile playing on her features; _this might even be a side of Wood that I may grow to and love and admire._

* * *

How was it?  Read and Review please.  Constructive criticism if you wish.


	3. Unexpected

Author's Note: I managed to update twice during this March holidays! Cheers. I hereby present to you the 3rd chapter of Diminished Arrogance. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Katie nearly screamed and wrung her hair in frustration. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she able to get a single shot past Wood today? To make matters worse, Angelina and Alicia were excellent. They had received many compliments from Wood and were positively beaming with pleasure.

"Well done, Johnson and Spinnet! With this kind of standard, you will be in tip-top shape in no time. Fred and George, both of you are doing pretty well today. Harry, a very shrewd eye and accuracy today, excellent. Keep this up and the Cup will be ours!"

"But I can't say that for everyone here. Bell, is there something wrong? Or is it because my handsome features serve as a distraction?" Oliver grinned at Katie cheekily, causing the rest of the team to look on with much amusement. Katie's blood began to boil, due to her quick temper and impatience. How dare he talk as if she was falling all over him! She had tried her best already, but his reflexes, owing to years of intensive training, were too good for her. Oh, how she hated to see him above her in skills, and could not tolerate his conceited demeanor for long. She hated being provoked by anyone, least of all Wood. Her patience had stretched to an extremely thin line. Suddenly, it snapped. Fuming with rage and embarrassment, Katie shot her broom towards the ground.

"Hey, Bell! Where do you think you're going? Come back here! This is a team practice, for goodness sake!"

Ignoring Wood's frantic attempts at getting her back, Katie stormed towards the locker rooms, with not so much as a backward glance. She could hear Oliver dismissing the rest of the team, who bounded quickly back to the castle, not wanting to be the victim of Wood's foul mood. Plummeting her Cleansweep on the floor and sat on a bench, Katie buried her sweaty head in blistered hands, red from gripping the Quaffle. Muffled sobs came out of her. Seconds later, the sound of footsteps could be heard. It was Wood.

"Bell, what is the meaning of this unruly behaviour?" he yelled angrily, towering over Katie.

Glancing up at him, Katie faltered under his stern demeanor. He might be good-natured at times, but he was not someone to mess around with when it came to Quidditch. His eyebrows were etched together, carving a frown into his features; and his eyes were flashing an ominous red. However, when he saw Katie's tear-stained face, his mood softened. He knelt down beside her, bringing his face level to hers, and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, Katie. In life, nobody is perfect. There has to be times when people fail to achieve what they want. Surely you are not going to give up just because today's not been too good for you? What happened to the strong-willed Katie I have always known? The one with a fiery gleam in her eyes, ever ready to take on whatever challenges that awaits her? Life isn't so simple. But don't be afraid, Katie. Wherever you go, I will always be there for you, waiting to lift your feet up when your wings have forgotten how to fly."

Katie couldn't believe her ears. Was that really Oliver Wood, the guy who treated girls like toys, the boy she hated, the boy with too large an ego talking? She smiled in awe, and wiped away her tears with her hand, not wanting to let Wood see her in such a pathetic state.

"Wow, Wood. I swear this is the first time you've ever truly inspired me. Fine, I vow that I am able to get a goal past you." With that, she leapt to her feet, grabbed her broom, and ran towards the goal posts. _What a girl_, Oliver thought. _No wonder I love her_.

Oliver smiled encouragingly at Katie, seeing her enthusiasm return to its original state. However, he switched back to Captain mode immediately once he hovered in front of the hoops.

"All right, Bell, give me what you've got."

Katie thought hard, the gears in her head whirling at top speed. How could she distract Wood? He seemed so focused, as though guarding the goalposts with his life. Suddenly, an idea like a gust of wind hit her. _He likes me, doesn't he_, she thought, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. _Why don't I play to my advantage then?_

At first, she sped towards him, as though losing control. But, a good ten metres away from him, when she was aware that his eyes were solely on her, she flipped her hair slowly and seductively, as though showing off. Instantly, Wood was mesmerized by her long golden silky tresses cascading beautifully down her shoulders. He went into a trance, and gazed at her locks continuously, resisting the urge to run his fingers through them, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Katie grinned. The power of females was awesome. Swerving to her right, she swiftly threw the Quaffle with deadly accuracy through the hoop behind Oliver. Flying in front of him, she snapped her fingers, waking him up.

"What…what was that, Bell?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Why, Wood, I'm surprised you don't know. It's called the ultimate power of seduction." Flashing a triumphant grin at him, Katie shot towards the ground and walked back to the castle, laughing quietly to herself, and leaving a perplexed Wood behind.

* * *

Be kind souls and help those in need. Review please, even if you think it is trash. Thank you =)


	4. Arch Nemesis?

Author's Note: A huge thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all! Sorry if I took more than three months to update this chapter. I'll acknowledge those great people who have reviewed my previous chapters. You are my ultimate source of inspiration.

P.S. The Prisoner of Azkaban movie is out! I've heard that Sean's not appearing in it. Sad, isn't it? I'll stop raving now. By the way, this chapter is longer than usual, to make up for procrastinating.

**Beth** My most wonderful reviewer! I can't thank you enough. You don't have broken English at all, I understand perfectly. Maybe when I grow older I would love to learn some French. It is such a unique language! Thanks for the encouragement.

**Spexy** You rock too! I love reviewing your story! Hope things are going your way now.

**Peachgirl1608** Sorry for the long wait. Thanks a million for reviewing my story. I will review your fics as soon as possible; and don't worry, they are great =)

**Ice and Fire Vanessa **Thank you for reviewing. Your fics are good. Continue updating!

**Steph** Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**handsomedevilfan** Your review is greatly appreciated =)****

**HermioneG7** You are a great reviewer too! And your fic is awesome, update ASAP =)

**Kathy** You rock too! I'll update as soon as I find inspiration for my next chapter. Oliver is a good guy, he just needs motivation ;)

**Leslie **Thank you so much! You should read other KO fics, there're so many great ones out there!

**DarkAngelFallen** Glad you like the KO pairing! It rocks!

Disclaimer: All that seems familiar belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 4: Arch Nemesis?

"Wake up Katie! Get your lazy arse out of bed! Breakfast ends in five minutes!"

Katie opened her eyes blearily. A rather frustrated face swam above her. A muffled sentence "Quit torturing my eardrums, Alica!" was heard from her pillow before she went back to slumber land.

Alicia was persistent and resorted to jumping on her friend's bed, waking up a startled and annoyed Katie. Katie closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She muttered under her breath "One, two, three" and swiftly kicked Alicia in the shin, causing her to fall off the bed. Alicia rubbed her shin ruefully.

"Oof, what was that for, Kates?! Someone here is definitely not a morning person."

"Took you seven whole years to realize that? Oh my, how slow you are." Katie shot back candidly. She glanced casually at her clock, which currently was displaying the words: "You're late, girl! Better hurry up!" A stunned yelp broke the silence.

"Holy Christ! I'm late for class. Worst still, it's Potions! Snape will skin me for sure!"

"That, my dear Katie, is precisely the point I've been trying to reinforce into your head the whole morning. Plus, you have no more time to eat. Good luck on surviving this morning. And for goodness sake, wake up earlier tomorrow." Alicia added disdainfully, before closing the door behind her with a click.

Katie groaned in despair. But she had no time to sit around and mope. Dashing into the bathroom, she grabbed a brush and yanked it through her golden hair, at the same time changing into her robes. Seizing all the piles of parchment and stuffing it into her bulging bag, Katie wheezed out the password to the Fat Lady and rushed towards the Potions dungeon at the far end of the castle at an uncanny speed, all hopes of having a breakfast relinquished.

As she passed the corridors, she glimpsed at a hallway mirror and paused. There was something different about her this morning but she could not put her finger on it. Suddenly she gasped; she had forgotten to tie her hair! Her normally tied up ponytail was now cascading over her shoulders. She plunged her hand in her bag, searching frantically for a barrette, but to no avail. Just then, the bell she was dreading rung. Cursing a string of words her parents would have been appalled to hear, Katie ran to the Potions dungeon with no time to waste. She hoped that Snape was still in his headquarters. She stepped into the classroom and groaned silently.

"Well, Miss Bell has finally decided to join us for lesson ten minutes after the bell. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Miss Bell, and sit down immediately or I'll make it fifty." Snape drawled in glee in his silky, oily voice, exultant at the prospect of having the opportunity to dock points from his least favourite house.

"Yes, professor." Katie gritted her teeth and hurriedly scanned the room for vacant seats. To her horror, the only available seat was next to her arch nemesis, Marcus Flint. It was no new news that Flint fancied Katie and had tried to get her in any way possible, which was a thought too revolting to contemplate. However, she had no choice but to plunk her bottom on the seat next to Flint, and ignore the sniggers the Slytherins were making. Snape, nevertheless, pretended he had not noticed anything; but he gave himself away as the corners of his mouth curled into a half-grin-and-half-sneer as he surveyed the scene with amusement. He then turned to write the ingredients required on the board.

"Good morning, Bell. Glad that you find me so attractive. Looking good as usual." Marcus grinned at Katie, baring his white teeth at her.

"Like I have a choice, Flint. Shut up or you'll have a knuckle sandwich. Free of charge." Katie replied fiercely, curling up her hands into fists.

"Ooh, feisty. But that's what makes you so alluring." Flint whispered, and draped his arm around Katie's chair.

Katie wisely chose to ignore her stalker and instead looked around the room, her eyes resting on Oliver Wood. He was glaring at Flint with a steely glint in his eye, as though daring him to touch Katie. Katie found this oddly comforting, for it seemed as though Wood was her protector. As Oliver caught Katie staring at him with an anomalous look, he smirked at her and turned back to work on his Quidditch play, hoping with all his heart that Bell was falling for him.

Snape whirled back to the class, his voice veiled with slyness.

"For this potion, you will be working in _partners_. Ingredients needed in front, cauldrons in front of you, begin _now_."

Katie scowled and turned to Flint. "Go get the ingredients. Hurry up." Surprisingly, Flint obeyed her, winking at her as he strolled towards the front.

"Now Flint, since you appear to suck at potions, just hand me the ingredients. If you want to pass this time."

"No way, Bell. On the contrary, I do _not _suck at potions." Flint said and grabbed the newt's tail, slicing it up neatly and throwing the pieces into the cauldron.

"Fine, we'll split the work."

* * *

An hour later, they were done. To Katie's surprise, the pale blue liquid simmering in their cauldron was equivalent to the one in their book. Snape walked around the room, stopping at Marcus and Katie's cauldron.

"It appears that only Mister Flint and Miss Bell have fully mastered the making of the Shrinking Potion. Those who have not, a ten-inch essay on steps of making and uses of this potion. It will be due next lesson. You are dismissed."

The class groaned loudly, except for the successful pair that had escaped Snape's wrath.

Katie jaw dropped in amazement. So Flint _was _pretty good at Potions.

Marcus smirked smugly, noticing the expression on Katie's face.

"Astonished, my dear Bell?"

Turning around to face her partner, she choked out, "Well, sort of. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just don't underestimate the power of men." He answered, and strode out of the door.

"All right, Bell? Did he do anything to you?" A concerned voice behind her said. Katie turned around.

"No, he didn't. Thank you for being my 'protector.'" Katie grinned cheekily at Oliver, punching him lightly in the chest and bounded out of the door to a waiting Angelina and Alicia.

"Now, now, Bell. And you still deny your feelings for your Quidditch Captain? That was outrageous flirting!" Angelina said in a reproving tone, shaking her head.

"What?! Nonsense, Ange. I was just thanking him for something he had done."

"Yeah, right." Alicia said sarcastically, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

As Oliver watched Katie and her friends disappear into the distance, he thought:

_Protector? When can I ever surpass as a protector for the marvelous, gorgeous, charming Katie Bell?_

* * *

Okay people! Be kind and click on the review button below =)


	5. Let Nature Take Its Course

Author's Note: Then and again, acknowledgments of gratitude to my wonderful reviewers. You rock! You have absolutely no idea how you make my day…

Disclaimer: Not mine…never mine…will never be mine…

Special Thanks to:

endlessromance, pheonixgurl, Kathy, Spexy, Ice and Fire Vanessa, Quidditch-Gal, softballgeek291, peachgirl1608 and xxGREEN BAYxx. You guys absolutely rock!

**peachgirl1608** Haha thanks for reviewing. Your stories are great too!

**Quidditch-Gal **You like Oliver/you stories? Ok…maybe I'll write one if I have the time =)

Chapter 4: Let Nature Take Its Course

_Setting: Saturday afternoon, no classes…in the Gryffindor Common Room._

"Hey, Ange, want a sweet to refresh yourself?"

"No thanks, Fred. None of your tricks. I want to remain normal for a while."

Fred pouted.

"But Ange, I've turned over a new leaf. Don't you trust me?"

Angelina swiftly flipped the sweet over. On the wrapper there were words printing "Canary Creams".

"No."

She ignored Fred's whines and glanced across the room. She noticed that George was stricken by something. Following his gaze, she realized he was staring transfixed at Alicia. Suddenly, Alicia turned to look at George, pretending to flip her hair. Both flushed and looked away hurriedly. Angelina grinned mischievously to herself. This was going to be fun. Standing up, she walked towards the portrait door, hoping to catch Katie's attention as she did so.

Katie felt somebody staring at her. Looking meticulously around the room, she spotted Angelina mouthing something to her, beckoning her to come to the portrait door. Quietly, she crept to her best friend who was waiting for her, tapping her feet impatiently on the floor.

"What is it?"

Angelina glanced around the room to see if anyone was eavesdropping or looking at them, then turned back and whispered,

"My dear Katie, you mean you don't know why you are here for?"

"Oh…hang on, is it something to do with a certain red-haired Weasley and a Miss Spinnet?"

"Bingo, Miss Bell. Now, isn't it obvious that those two are all over each other? The problem is, both of them need motivation." Angelina said, a sly glint beginning to sparkle in her eyes.

"So, we are supposed to…" Katie trailed off, still unsure of what Angelina was trying to say.

"Set them up. We need a plan, with the help of the devious prankster Mister Fred Weasley and Wood." Angelina finished the sentence for her.

Katie's surprised gape was short-lived, as it quickly transformed into an evil mischievous grin analogous to the one on Angelina's face.

"I'm game." was all Katie said to ensure that Operation Matchmaker was about to begin, as the two girls high-fived in the air.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Katie questioned softly, afraid that anyone might get suspicious at the prospect of four of them huddling in a corner of the Common Room.

Fred cleared his throat.

"Okay, listen up, folks. Katie and Ange, you two go find Alicia and tell her that there's a note for her. Act excited and make sure she turns up punctually. Wood, George and I will be in the boy's dorm doing our stuff. At fifteen to four, you walk in and announce that there's a Quidditch play you can't wait to tell the team; say it'll be held in the Astronomy Tower."

He paused for breath.

"Then we'll push them in the tower, lock the door, and voila, let nature take its course."

Angelina frowned and smacked Fred on the arm.

"Fred! Please use more appropriate language!"

"Ow! All right, let them get together."

"That's better."

* * *

Alicia had just gone to the Owlery to mail a letter to her family. She was standing in front of the Fat Lady when Katie came running out, face tinged pink with excitement.

"Hey, Kates! What's up?"

"Hi, Lish! I was looking all over for you! Come to your dormitory now! You'll never believe it!" Katie practically yelled, half-dragging Alicia into the dormitory they shared.

"Whoa…ok not so fast!"

Katie pushed her into the dormitory and closed the door. She was pointing breathlessly at Alicia's pillow. There was a piece of paper on it. Alicia picked it up in puzzlement, and read:

_Dearest Alicia,_

_I've always liked you, more than a friend. But I need to speak to you in private, in case of some eavesdroppers. Please meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 4pm. We need to talk and apparently, settle some matters._

_Love,_

_George_

Alicia was stunned. She too had fallen in love with George at first sight, ever since their first year in Hogwarts, but never had the courage to tell him so, for she was afraid that he would laugh at her, because he did not return her feelings. But now…

She whirled around to find an ecstatic Katie and Angelina jumping around.

"Congrats, Lish! This is great! You've got to go! After all, you've liked him since both of you met, isn't it?"

"But…but…I won't know what to say!"

"It's all right, Lish. Kates and I will accompany you to meet him, just for moral support! We'll be there if you need us."

"Really? Thanks guys, you're the best!" Alicia said, hugging her best friends tightly, so delirious with joy. Her dream boy returned her feelings! What more could a girl ask for?

"What are best friends for, besides stuffed toys?" Alicia laughed.

"Let's go. It's ten to 4."

* * *

The Weasley twins were in their dormitory, brewing up a new kind of potion, which could turn the drinker's hair into a shocking purple. Suddenly, Wood barged in and boomed,

"Quidditch meeting. It's urgent. Astronomy Tower. Now."

"But Captain, we're in the midst of making a to-be-world-famous concoction!"

"No excuses. Do you want the cup this year or not?!"

"Wood, this is NOT the right time!"

Oliver glared at him.

"But, why the Astronomy Tower, of all places?"

"Ah well, it's high up, and there will be less chance of spies overhearing us."

"It's all right, Georgey. Let the potion simmer. We'll be back soon, anyway."

"Now, that's rather surprising coming from you, Weasley." Oliver said approvingly.

George was bewildered. Why was his twin suddenly so cooperative? Etching his eyebrows, he followed Fred and Oliver, for he did not want to end up cleaning the broom shed alone for being uncooperative.

Both parties reached the Astronomy Tower at the same time. Fred spied the girls coming their way. He hurriedly nudged Wood in the ribs.

"We've got to do something! Alicia will know what we planned if she sees us!"

Turning back to George, Fred said, "Hey, nature calls! Gotta go!" and sped off, hiding behind a nearby wall.

The gears in Oliver's brain whirled at top speed.

"Sorry, Weasley, but I left my papers back in the Common Room. I have to get them now. You go first. Don't bother waiting."

Both boys melted back into the shadows behind the wall, fervently hoping that Alicia would not realize what was really going on.

Meanwhile, Katie and Angelina had seen the boys hiding, and put two and two together.

Katie wrecked her brain for an excuse to get out of George's sight. She prodded Angelina and stammered to Alicia, "Lish, George won't like it if he sees us. He'll think we are trying to interfere. So, just hang in there, ok? We'll be here waiting. Good luck!" With that she grabbed Angelina's arm and pulled her behind herself.

"Katie, you'll make a good wrestler."

"Shhh…Ange! It's Showtime."

* * *

"Hey…" Alicia approached George bashfully as he appeared in the distance.

"Where are Katie and Angelina? Didn't they come too?" George asked, perplexed. What was going on? Where was everyone?

Alicia stood there, confused. He knew Katie and Angelina were here to support her? What was happening?

"Oh…they are coming." She said slowly, suddenly aghast at the thought of only her and her long-time crush alone.

"Hmm…so let's not wait for those slow pokes. Shall we enter the tower first?" George asked, smiling charmingly at her. Alicia nearly buckled on her knees when he flashed his pearly whites. Nodding weakly, she followed him through the door.

Katie peered out and saw Fred doing the same. Signaling to him, she whispered to Angelina to follow her. All four of them ran out at the same time to the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. Fred took his wand out, shut the door, and said coolly, "Alohomora!"

Squatting beside the door, the four of them waited.

* * *

Hearing the distinct click of a door being shut, Alicia and George whirled around to face each other.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yea. We'd better get out of here."

Dashing towards the door, they tugged at the knob, but to no avail.

Realization dawned upon Alicia.

"They set us up!"

"Who?"

"Katie and the rest! They locked us in! How could they?!"

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. It was Fred's.

"Well, it's time the both of you got together. We're tired of seeing two lovebirds pining for each other." He drawled, sounding bored.

Alicia was on the verge of breaking down. She never dreamt that her best friends would ever do such a thing to her. She had been so happy, so elated when she read the note, thinking it was reality. But it wasn't. Kneeling down, she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Katie, Ange! You two sent the note on purpose! How could you do that, when you know George would never return my feelings for him?"

A pang of guilt stabbed Katie. Tears also started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alicia. We thought it was for the best."

"Lish, it wasn't Kate or Oliver's idea. It was Fred's and mine. Don't blame them. It was our fault." With that, Angelina sniffed in remorse.

Fred shook his head. "Sheesh…girls…" he muttered under his breath.

George grimaced grimly as he thought of how to get back at his twin. He shook Alicia gently.

"We need to have a long talk, Lish. First, what note were you talking about?"

Alicia stood up. Hands still shaking, she searched in her pockets and took out the note.

"Here."

George looked at it, frowning thoughtfully.

"It does look like my handwriting." He pondered, grinning slightly.

"I thought so." Alicia smiled at him, relieved the tension between them was broken.

Meanwhile, the four matchmakers were pressing their ears against the door, listening hard.

"I really like you, Alicia, ever since we met. It's just that I was afraid you didn't like me back."

"Really? Same here. So I guess all these years, both of us were dimwits huh?"

"Yea…well, Alicia, will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to, George."

Fred then heard a funny, yet comforting noise.

"They're kissing!" he whispered to the rest. They whooped with joy. Fred then unlocked the door, catcalling as the two walked out, beaming like Cheshire cats.

"You two are now an item, huh?"

"Yup." George hugged Alicia tightly.

Katie looked away. Sure, she was happy for Alicia and George. But now all her friends were paired off. Except her…and Oliver. Oliver could have his fair pick of girls though. She couldn't. And wouldn't. Katie wanted a boyfriend that would remain true to her, and never break her heart. She felt that it was impossible to find that sort of guy. Yet a tiny voice in her head told her,

_The man you've always been searching for is not far away._

Angelina whispered beside Katie's ear, jolting her out of her daydreams.

"Hey, Kates. How about you and Oliver next?"

Katie fumed.

"Angelina Johnson! Do not ever try such a thing or I'll hex you oblivion!"

Angelina grinned cheekily.

"No, of course not, my dear Katie. But it was a pleasant notion though."

* * *

So, how was it? It's now the June Holidays, and after my concert, I'm quite free. I felt bored at home, so I just wrote another chapter. Lol. Anyway people, review please! I apologise for the lack of Oliver/Katie stuff in this chapter, but such relationships take time, don't they?


	6. Author's Note

Reviewers for Chapter 5:

Thank you once again to these people:

My two newest reviewers! I am so happy!

**Allyson**

**Lia06**

**endlessromance** You're always one of the first to review my story. You rock! Your story is going along fine and enjoy your well-earned vacation =)

**Spexy** I love your story. Please update soon, I really look forward to reading the finale chapter =)

**stef** Hi there, sorry for being such a nag, but you know me =)

**Ice and Fire Vanessa** Hey thanks for reviewing. Please update your stories soon =)

**peachgirl1608** Hello, thank you so much for reviewing! Please update your story soon, I want to know what's going to happen =)

**larthawyn **Hi, thanks for the really long review! Thanks for pointing out the error, I didn't notice it myself =) Don't worry, I'll check out your account ASAP. And your KO story is great, please update soon!


	7. Valentine's Day

Author's Note: Hi I'm back! As usual, thanks to my faithful reviewers. And I felt that my last chapter was not very well written. Oh well, I sincerely hope this chapter is better. It definitely has lots of fluff! Read on and enjoy. If you have reviewed and I didn't acknowledge you, feel free to send me an email. I may have missed out any, as I am quite 'blur' recently. By the way, this chapter and the next one is actually one whole chapter, but I cut it off halfway, as I haven't finished the later part. So please don't blame me and review. Next part of the chapter will be up ASAP.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't anything except my plot. Thanks to Rowling.

Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

"Katie, wake up! It's Valentine's Day!"

Katie sat up groggily, still completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"What?"

"It's a day when love is in the air! Aren't you excited?" Angelina asked.

"Why should I be? It's not like anyone's going to give me anything." Katie said shortly, still irritated at being woken up.

"There's going to be a Hogsmeade trip in the afternoon. I wonder what Fred planned for me?" Angelina said in a dreamy voice.

Katie and Alicia laughed.

"Well, good for you Ange. However, I don't think I'm going to Hogsmeade today."

"Why? Oh come on, Katie, don't be such a party pooper. What's wrong?"

"My dear, I don't see what's the point of going there alone. I don't have a date."

"Why didn't you say so sooner? Ange and I could have helped find one for you." Alicia said.

Katie shuddered and replied quickly, "No thank you. No matter how kind your intentions are, I'm sorry to say you two have extremely poor taste."

"Hey!" the two girls chorused.

"Remember you tried to set me up with your cousin, Alicia? And what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault! I had no idea he wasn't single anymore."

"Precisely. With your help, I'm bound to get into trouble. Besides, I don't think any guy would want to spend his day with me."

Angelina frowned.

"Don't ever say that again, Katie. You're one the prettiest and best girls in the school. Any guy would love to have you. And even if none of them want you, at least…" Angelina grinned mischievously.

"At least what?" Katie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"At least Oliver would. He really loves you."

"That's a load of bull. He's just a prat that likes to play around with girls. I'm just his next target." Katie replied stubbornly.

"That's where you're totally wrong, Kates. No matter how smart you are, you are really innocent in the game of love." Alicia shook her head sadly.

"Whatever." Katie brushed that comment away, not wishing to hear anymore about the boy she hated. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Morning." Oliver said, seating himself for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning." Four voices chirped back. Katie, however, remained silent, still thinking about the conversation she had with Ange and Lish. Did Oliver really love her?

_No._ A tiny voice in her head told her. For some strange reason, she didn't want to believe it.

"Hey Katie, where's your greeting?" Oliver asked, smirking at her.

Katie chose to ignore him.

"Katie." Oliver repeated patiently.

No response.

"Katie!"

"Wood."

"My mother named me Oliver."

"Ah, but I insist on calling you Wood. Got a problem with that?"

"Fine, Bell."

They ate in silence for a few moments, with the exception of Fred and George, who were currently having a toast-eating competition.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The whole hall went silent, waiting.

"Students, please be reminded that the carriages going to Hogsmeade will leave at 12 o' clock sharp. Kindly be ready by then, with your significant other. Other than that, good day." His eyes twinkled merrily at the twins.

"Bell?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date for later?"

"Why do you inquire?"

"Go with me."

"No to both questions." Katie replied curtly, not even glancing up from her food.

"Why not?"

"Must I give a reason?"

"Yes."

"I don't feel like going with you." Katie said firmly, ending the short-lived conversation. The twins, Angelina and Alicia exchanged looks, but said nothing. Things were not going well. Katie could be darn stubborn when she wanted to. Oliver did not say anything more, but one could detect a hint of humiliation in his eyes. He had never been rejected by any girl before. Blessed with good looks, he always had girls drooling all over him, falling at his feet and begging for his attention. He had taken it for granted; much to the amusement of his friends. However, Katie Bell was a different kind of girl altogether. She was a smart and sporty girl, and never put any makeup on, unlike other girls. Nevertheless, she possessed a natural beauty, which marveled him. Would she ever fall to his charms? She didn't seem to be affected by his trademark smirk, which successfully affected the rest of the female population. For once in his life, Oliver Wood, heartthrob of Gryffindor, was at a loss at how to make a girl look twice at him.

* * *

Oliver was still brooding over Katie's reply when he felt a hand running down his back. Turning around, he saw Veronica Anderson, a sluttish girl he had just dated last week. He had dumped her as her irritating, whiny voice got on his nerves. True, she was very pretty, but it was only skin deep. She could never hold a candle to Katie's ethereal beauty.

"Ollie, care to take me to Hogsmeade later?" She smiled seductively, sitting on his lap without hesitation. Oliver panicked and tried to push her off, but to no avail. She was persistent all right. Surveying the scene with utter disdain, Katie rolled her eyes and pulled out a book to read. She was laughing inwardly. Finally, the great Oliver Wood had a taste of his own medicine. Served him right. She did not feel a tinge of sympathy for him.

Fred glared at Veronica in disgust.

"Get lost, Veronica. You're not welcome here."

Veronica scoffed.

"This is none of your bloody business, Weasley."

"Veronica, don't insult my friend." Oliver said through clenched teeth.

"Never mind them, Ollie. So meet me outside the Great Hall at 12 ok?"

"Listen, Veronica, I don't…"

"I know you love me, honey. You don't have to say it." She smirked, straddling him, much to the disgust of the people around her.

Oliver looked flustered. He certainly didn't want to spend his Valentine's Day with some bimbo. He would a thousand times rather admire the newest Quidditch brooms and supplies alone. His brown eyes met Katie's green ones for a second. Katie could see how neurotic he looked. As much as she wanted him to learn his lesson, she could not help feeling sorry for him.

Oliver's eyes pleaded with hers.

Katie sighed. _Well, now you owe me one_, she said silently.

_Right, Bell. Anything you say._

"Excuse me, Anderson, but I'm already his date."

Veronica looked enraged.

"You little whore, you don't deserve him."

Alicia gasped. Angelina stood up, seething, her wand an inch away from Veronica's throat.

"Watch what you say, you filthy brat."

Katie said calmly, "Let her go, Ange."

"But she…"

"Just let it go. She's not worth talking to." Katie repeated quietly.

Embarrassed, Veronica stomped back to the Hufflepuff table, where her gang of friends crowded around and comforted her.

"Thanks, Bell. I definitely owe you one." Oliver said, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Whatever." Katie noticed out of her eye that Angelina was beckoning her to leave. The moment she stepped out of Oliver's sight, two pairs of arms grabbed her.

"Ange, Lish…"

"Katie, how can you just stand there when you and Oliver have finally gotten together?! This calls for a celebration!"

"What are you talking about, Ange? I was merely doing him a favour."

"Since you've got one of the hottest guys in the school, you'd better start preparing for the big date NOW!" Alicia shouted excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down guys! It's only 9! There's still 3 hours left!"

"Oh no, we're wasting time. Hurry!" Katie was dragged immediately to their dormitory, hardly given any time to catch her breath.

* * *

Katie had been letting her two mad friends fuss her around for an hour and a half, and she was getting tired. She was gazing at Alicia digging out a miniskirt from her suitcase, when she snapped. She hated exposing herself, even though she had a perfect figure. That was really the last straw.

"I'm not wearing that, Lish."

"But you'll look splendid in this!"

"Nope, I'll just settle for a pair of jeans."

"But Kates…"

"This is my date, Lish, and I'll wear what I like."

"Fine, I give up." Alicia sighed, exasperated. Nothing else could convince Katie once she made up her mind.

Half and hour later, Katie was ready. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink spaghetti-striped top, and her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail. Alicia and Angelina had gushed all over her, and said that she would make Wood's jaw drop; but she did not believe them one bit. What was the big deal with a date anyway? Sighing with annoyance, she sat in a corner reading a book while Angelina and Alicia prepared themselves for their dates.

* * *

Oliver and the twins waited in the common room. Oliver was dressed in his casual wear, trying to hide his nervousness. What if Katie changed her mind? How was he going to escape from Veronica then? Seeing his anxiety, George clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey mate, we're in the same boat. This is mine and Lish's first date. I'm afraid it won't go smoothly."

Oliver smiled. If a Weasley twin spoke so seriously, he must be truly worried. Only Fred appeared to be composed, pacing around and whistling. That, however, made him more tense and edgy.

* * *

After waiting for fifteen minutes, the girls finally appeared. Angelina emerged first. She looked radiant, her hair not in its usual braid but cascaded beautifully down her shoulders. She wore a dress that showed off her feminine features, and a pair of high-heels. Fred smiled and offered his arm to her.

"Ready to be escorted, love?"

"As always, Mr. Weasley."

Fred put on a pompous act and made Angelina giggle. He turned around and mouthed, "Good luck" to his twin and Wood before he disappeared out of the door.

Alicia came down the stairs next. She looked extremely pretty, with a miniskirt and a tank top. These showed off dips and curves she never knew she had, as she had always been wearing baggy Hogwarts robes. George saw her, and his jaw dropped open in amazement. Oliver smacked his head. Trust him to make a fool of himself.

Alicia approached him, smiling shyly. However, her smile faded when she saw her boyfriend's expression. Looking confused, she asked, "What's the matter? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. It's…it's…" George stammered, at a loss of what to say.

"I know. My taste is horrible. I'll go back and find something better." Alicia was on the verge of tears.

George finally found his voice.

"No, no! Lish, it's not like that! You look…perfect." He said, flushing slightly.

Alicia too blushed a deep red. She mustered her courage and linked her arm around Georges'. To her relief, he wrapped an arm around her petite waist and escorted her out of the door.

Oliver panicked. Where was Katie?

* * *

Aw, poor Oliver's worried. Next chapter will be up shortly. In the meantime, do review and make my day =)__


	8. Pure Bliss

Author's Note: I'm back! I know I was evil leaving a cliffhanger behind =) but thanks everyone for reviewing! I'll like to acknowledge these people:

**Kathy** My first reviewer for the previous chapter! Thank you =)

**Lia06** Will Katie stand Oliver up? That's for you to find out. Read on =)

**Spexy** Thanks for reviewing! Your story is great too! 

**Bebebutcher **Thank you for reviewing! However, I possess the speed of a snail =) I'll try my best to update ASAP in the future.

**Steph **Thank you! Anyway I lack the ability to write mushy stuff =/****

**Peachgirl1608** Haha don't you know I'm a sadist? But anyway thanks for the review.

**Ice And Fire Vanessa** Thanks for reviewing! Please update your stories soon. Hope you'll like my LOTF story =]

**xfunkyx **I just want to beat Arsenal, but it's always top =( Haha anyway, your story is going along fine. I'll try to help you if you need any. Thanks for the review, yes you are incredible; you update much faster than I do.****

**xxGREEN BAYxx **Thanks so much for reviewing! I really like your story too =)****

**luvin-it **You rock! You really reviewed chapter after chapter! Thanks! And your KO story is nice, update soon =)

**BoPeep **Thanks for the compliment! I always try my best. Anyway, your story is great too!

**Tuck** Haha I'm evil! But I won't leave so many cliffhangers behind for my story, unless it is necessary =)

**Allyson** Thanks!

**Alex** Thanks for reviewing… 

**cariluv** Heh I updated =/

Chapter 7: Pure Bliss

Oliver was wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans when he heard a familiar voice.

"They've all gone? Gosh, I fell asleep while waiting for my two vain friends to get ready."

Whirling around, he saw Katie running down the steps from the girls' dormitory. She was dressed casually, but looked beautiful as always. He smirked nervously at her, trying to keep calm.

"Yea, aren't you lucky. You're stuck with the famous Oliver Wood. Many girls would kill to be in your position." He remarked cheekily.

Katie merely rolled her eyes and replied loftily, "Well, if they want to trade places with me, I would be more than willing to. Remember, I'm only going out with you just to save your face."

Oliver grinned, but inwardly, his heart was sinking. The girl he loved so much never seemed to return any sign of affection to him. He said softly, but truthfully, "Katie, you look…good."

She smiled slightly, averting her gaze.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Oliver felt his confidence being boosted. He offered his arm to her. Katie hesitated for a moment. Was she really doing the right thing, going out with a boy she hated? Nevertheless, she slowly slipped her hand into his. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Feeling more settled, she told Oliver, "Let's go. We're late."

Oliver's heart ached with happiness. His day was going well, after all. Smiling joyously, he escorted Katie to the carriages, where they were met with many looks of jealousy and surprise.

"Be…Katie."

"What?"

"Why are those girls glowering at you?"

"My dear Wood, you mean you don't know? They're probably registered members of the Oliver Wood fan club. They're just jealous that I'm holding hands with their crush, I guess." Katie shrugged nonchalantly, not really bothered at all.

Oliver frowned in puzzlement.

"Fan club?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I must really be that devilishly handsome huh? Which other guy has a fan club?"

"Don't get swell-headed, Wood. You're not as great as you think. Practically all the Quidditch captains, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have a fanclub dedicated to them."

"Even Flint?" Oliver said in disgust.

"Yes."

Katie and Oliver found the carriage where their friends were sitting. Throughout the journey, Katie sat away from Oliver and tried to ignore the catcalls and suggestive winks directed towards her and Wood. She was, needless to say, very relieved as the carriages halted to a stop in front of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Fred, where are we going to?" Angelina asked excitedly. 

"I can't tell you, Ange. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Fred grinned from ear to ear.

"You're no fun." Angelina pouted and looked away. Fred put a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"That's not fair, Ange. You're breaking my heart."

They reached a cluster of trees, just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Fred then walked under the lush green foliage, with a mystified Angelina following him.

"What is this place, Fred? I've never been here before."

"Shush, Ange. You'll know when it's time."

The couple turned left, then right, right again, then left…Angelina lost track of where they had come from. Oh well, she had no choice but to rely on her irrepressible boyfriend. Not long after, they reached a rich verdant sea of grass, overlooked by a brilliantly cerulean sky. In the middle, there was a picnic cloth laid with the most delicious-looking cuisine one could ever imagine. Angelina drank all this in with an awed gasp, her eyes shining radiantly, a beautiful smile playing on her features.

"Wow…does anyone know of this place?"

"Nope. I discovered it while George was romping about in Zonko's last year. I've been planning to use this to surprise you. Nothing but the best is good enough for you." With that, Fred drew out a red rose to her, using an arm to draw her close to him, putting the flower under her nose. Angelina smelt its fragrance and took it, beaming.

"I see you still haven't forgotten what I like."

"Of course, Weasleys never forget."

Angelina snorted, but said quietly, "It's beautiful, Fred. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you, Ange."

"Aw, Fred, you really can be such a romantic when you want to." Angelina was touched. Her eyes were shining with tears of joy. She never dreamt that her mischievous boyfriend would plan such a sweet thing to make her happy.

Fred smiled, and leant forward. Both could feel the extreme proximity between themselves, and both savoured this moment. It was as if time stood still, and as both lips met, their hearts throbbed with bliss; they would rather be here than anywhere else in the world right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were not going well for George Weasley. He had made a fool of himself just now, and now he realized he didn't have enough money to buy Alicia flowers or lunch. Cursing inwardly, he searched through his pockets thoroughly, yet in vain. Alicia sensed that he was flustered, and asked, "What's wrong, George? Anything gone missing? We could backtrack and find it." 

George closed his eyes. He could not bear to tell Alicia and ruin their very first date. Yet, he had to.

"George?"

"Lish, forgive me, but…"

"Yes?"

"I don't have enough to treat you to anything, not even flowers. Sorry."

Alicia stood rooted, stunned for a moment. George covered his face and waited for blows to land on him. But none came. To his utmost surprise, Alicia smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's all right, George. We'll have butterbeers. My treat." She replied, pulling him towards the Three Broomsticks, ignoring his protests. As they entered the rather usually quiet inn, Alicia and George came face to face with Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, a prefect from Ravenclaw. Percy nodded politely to her.

"Hi, Alicia. What brings you here? Surely George could have brought you to dine somewhere else more expensive? After all, it's a girl holiday."

George muttered, turning a beetroot crimson.

"I forgot to bring my money."

Unfortunately, his older brother caught his words and laughed pompously.

"Well, well. Fancy you forgetting something so important, George. Why, I'd never do such a thing."

George glared at him and retorted, "What about you, O Great One? What are you doing here?"

It was Percy's turn to become embarrassed. He said inaudibly, "Saving up for a new book."

George sniggered and pulled Alicia to an empty table, far away from his annoying brother. They each ordered a foaming cup of Butterbeer, and sipped at their drinks, facing each other.

"Lish?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for forgiving me. Any other girl wouldn't have done that."

"It's all right, George. I'll never blame you for anything." Alicia smiled sweetly at him.

"Remember the day we met, on the Hogwarts Express? That was when I fell in love with you. And I've never stopped doing that." George whispered, clasping her hands in his own, marveling at how perfectly they seemed to fit each other.

Alicia smiled, reminiscing the day when she had known the twins for the first time, along with Katie, Angelina and Oliver. She had giggled till her sides ached at their comical antics. However, though both the twins were identical, she had been attracted to George. It had started as a tiny crush, but had grown into an infatuation. She could not stop thinking about him, and everyone knew that, except the boy himself. Over the years, he had developed nicely into a handsome boy. Though he was not the most sought-after in the school, he still had quite a number of fans. Alicia had been depressed. Why would he ever return feelings for her? He had so many other choices, so many better ones. Little had she known that he too had fallen for her at first sight.

"Thank you George. You have no idea how happy you've made me. This is the best Valentine's Day gift I could ever get."

"Me too, Lish. Me too."

* * *

Katie could not help but gush in awe as Oliver led her into a posh dining room filled with luxuriant furniture. The chairs were rich golden, and the tables were laid with a silk cloth. Oliver held her hand and brought her to a vacant table. At the snap of his fingers, a waitress came forward to receive his orders. 

"Yes, sir? What would you like?"

"The house special, please."

The witch's eyes widened in surprise as she walked away and Katie gasped.

"Wood, are you sure you can afford that?"

"Bell, I'll spend any amount on you. You know that perfectly."

"Why?" Katie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"It's Valentine's Day and guys are supposed to make their dates happy?"

"Flattery does not work on me, Wood."

Oliver just grinned. Drawing a beautiful bouquet of roses from under his coat, he handed it to a very astonished Katie. At first, Katie frowned, wondering what Wood wanted in exchange for these flowers. But, as she noticed the sincere smile on his face, she too faltered, smiling faintly. Drinking in the aroma of the roses, she could not help but feel how lucky she was. For an instant, a pair of sea green eyes was locked deeply with a pair of chocolate ones.

"Honestly, I don't deserve this. Thank you so much…Oliver."

Oliver's heart surged with ecstasy.

"Katie, this is probably one of the few times you've called me by my given name." Oliver grinned happily, like a little boy who had just received his Christmas present.

"Oh? Don't get your hopes up, Wood. I don't like you _that_ much." Katie quirked an eyebrow at him and observed her surroundings, ignoring Oliver. Nevertheless, Oliver continued to stare at Katie, admiring for the umpteenth time her neatly tied-up ponytail and her sleek features. He possessed the urge to run his fingers through her silky locks, but resisted it. If he wanted Katie to fall for him, he realized that he had to treat her differently, not like so many other shallow girls who constantly drooled at his feet. It was not going to be easy, especially for such a sought-after guy like Oliver Wood. Yet, he vowed, one day, the beautiful girl sitting in front of him would be solely his.

* * *

Katie was tucking into her food when she heard a voice she dreaded. Turning around, much to her disgust, she saw Flint, her stalker. But what sickened her more was the girl latched onto his arm. She was definitely a Slytherin, with an egoistical sneer plastered on her face. True, she was good-looking, but Katie was sure that she would not be following Flint for long. Seeing Katie's expression, Marcus grinned malevolently. 

"Why, Bell, fancy meeting you here. I didn't expect the worm you were dating to have enough cash to even step in here." With that, he brazenly ran his calloused fingers down Katie's arm. She sucked in breath angrily and slapped his hand away at the same time Oliver stood up, walking towards Flint menacingly.

"Watch what you're doing, Flint. Unless you want to return back to school in a thousand pieces."

Marcus, however, chose to turn a deaf ear, and continued talking spitefully.

"Really, Katie, your taste horrifies me. I thought you would have chosen some better-looking guy like me to snog with. This, after all, _is_ the place where people play tonsil hockey." He added, winking at Katie and strolling out of the door.

By then, Katie was steaming. How dare Wood have the audacity to think that she was so shallow, bringing her to such a place to snog with her?! She faced Oliver, and gritted her teeth, spitting out her words in a tight voice.

"Honestly, Wood. I, for a moment, thought that you had really turned over a new leaf and become a sweet, caring guy. But I was wrong. You're just being your normal self, a flirt who just seizes every opportunity to make out with a girl. You can dream on about me liking you and go to hell, because that's _never_ going to happen!" Not waiting for any reply or noticing the stunned look on Oliver's face, the hot-tempered girl stomped out of the door, eyes brimming with tears, oblivious to the couples staring at her and Wood. Oliver groaned in despair as he sank back into his seat. He had to talk to her to sort things out. He could not bear to have her mad at him any longer. Mustering up his courage, he paid for the untouched meal and strode briskly out of the door.

* * *

Sitting on the dewy grass, Katie's mind was swimming with mixed thoughts as she trailed her fingers along the crystal clear water. She sighed and felt a minute pang of jealousy as she saw a few other couples strolling at the other side of the pond, sharing intimate contact. She, unlike them, was single, because she chose to. She wanted someone to comfort her when she was unhappy, and rejoice for her when she was exultant; yet she could not bear the thought of that very someone neglect her for another girl. She was afraid, afraid of being heartbroken, left behind with nothing but tears. 

She had been so foolish to think that Wood was really changing for the better. He had been so nice to her, unlike other girls he had dated with; he had splashed extravagantly without batting an eyelid on food and flowers just for her. But when Flint told her Oliver wanted to make use of her, she had trusted him instantly. She had not offered Wood to give her an explanation. Was it because she wanted to believe that Wood did not care about breaking her heart? She didn't know what to believe.

"Katie." A voice came from behind her.

Katie heaved a sigh inwardly. Turning around to face the person, she said tiredly, "Sit down, Wood." Oliver hesitantly took his place beside her.

"Katie, I'm sorry, but…"

"No, Wood. It was my fault. I wanted to believe Flint that you wanted to make out with me. I ruined our date. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Bell, there is nothing to forgive. You're not at fault. You were just scared of the truth; that I cared about you. So you chose to believe the false. You were afraid that if you ever fell for me, I one day would break your heart like so many girls before you."

"How do you know me so well?" Katie spoke barely in a whisper. Oliver just smiled and continued, his expression turning serious.

"Katie, you have no idea how much I like you. I'll never go out with another girl again if you insist. I'll promise to change my ways. I know you don't like me much, and definitely don't trust me, but please, just say you'll give me a chance. I'll prove to you that I'll always be there for you."

Katie was breathless. Wood sounded so…so frank, so sincere. She smiled slightly.

"Oliver, I'll give you a chance. It's just that…I'm not ready yet. I need to really be sure that I'm being with a guy who would remain loyal and faithful. If you really like me, please show me that you are not the arrogant prick you appear to be."

Wood put his arm around Katie's shoulders. He could feel her stiffen up, but gradually relax. He said, "Bell, I'll always be there for you. Even if you go out with another, you'll be the girl I'll never stop loving. I'll wait for you, till you can realize your true feelings for me."

Katie smiled in joy, and leant her head gently on Wood's shoulder. Oliver's heart skipped as a beat as he smelt the fragrance of her hair. He had never gotten so close to Katie without being insulted or hit before. Both of them remained in this way for the rest of the day, enjoying each other's presence. Each of them was lost in their own fantasies, completely oblivious to their surroundings, till it was time to go back.

* * *

This was such a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, though I thought it wasn't good. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	9. Apprehension And Conflicts

Author's Note: I know I've not been updating frequently. Apologies to those who have been waiting. Finals have just finished so I'm just seizing the opportunity to put up another chapter, before I die of depression after getting back my exam scripts. Meanwhile, keep the reviews coming and I might just update faster.

This is the revised edition. I received feedback that the original chapter was too vague in portraying Oliver's character. Well, Oliver IS changing, but he is not always too arrogant for his own good. Plenty of his character will be displayed in the later chapters, so no worries. Apologies for any misunderstanding. I have decided to edit the chapter and improve it. Hopefully it will be a more enriching chapter for you all.

A big thanks to all the reviewers for the previous chapter. You're great.

**Larthawyn** Thanks for the really long review and the comments! You really took time to analyze the chapter. I am really grateful for that. Do update your story soon.

**xxGREEN BAYxx** Haha no I'm not a chelz fan…that's my nickname. Thanks for the review!

Also, definitely not forgetting:

**OreoLine00, Irene, Allyson, Proudly Patriotic, Febgirl, Luvin-it, Funky, Pokethepenguin01, Shaedowe, Ice And Fire Vanessa, Lia06, Kimberly Grace** and **Moonlike-dreamer**

Disclaimer: None of the things that seem familiar here belong to me.

Resources: Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban, Pages 126 to 127

Chapter 8: Apprehension And Conflicts

It was the start of the Quidditch season, and the Gryffindor team had their noses put near the grindstone under the seemingly endless training. Though the weather worsened steadily and storms were more frequent than ever as their first match drew near, they were undaunted, especially Oliver. He spent many a night burning midnight oil, drawing up plans and tactics; and a large pile of untouched homework remained by his side. He wanted to witness the crushing defeat of Slytherin and wipe the smug smile off Flint's face when they, the Gryffindor team, received the Quidditch Cup and wrenched the winning position after Slytherin's seven-year winning streak.

Unfortunately for him, the worst was yet to come. Students were filing out of the classroom after Charms when Oliver felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to face a grinning Marcus Flint.

"What do you want?" he said, scowling at the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Chill out, Wood. There's news for you. Owing to recent circumstances, apparently your team is not playing against us anymore this coming match."

"What do you mean?" Oliver snapped impatiently, dread and alarm pumping through his body, afraid of what Flint was going to say next.

Flint continued, all the while grinning and displaying his teeth.

"You will be playing against Hufflepuff, as our Seeker's arm has been severely injured by a moronic creature of a hippogriff during Care of Magical Creatures class. Good luck on getting crushed on Saturday." With that, he whipped around and walked off, leaving a shocked Oliver Wood behind.

* * *

The door burst open and Oliver strode into the room, appearing red-faced and furious. Everyone became silent, even the twins; they knew that their Captain was not one to be messed with when he was angry.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" Oliver barked, infuriated. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

The team was stunned. It was their final training session before Saturday's match and they absolutely had no more time to prepare against a new opponent.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arms still injured," said Oliver, grinding his teeth furiously.

"But it's obvious why they're doing it. They're filthy cheaters. They don't want to play in this type of bad weather because they know it'll damage their chances."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as he spoke, a distant rumble of thunder could be heard.

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

The rest of the team felt sorry for Harry. They knew that he, especially, wanted to beat the Slytherin team and prove to Malfoy that the Gryffindor team got in on pure talent and not because they bought their way in.

I know that, but we can't prove it," said Oliver bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves for so long, having assumed that we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's changed to Hufflepuff at the last minute, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory –"

Angelina, Alicia and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this light-hearted behaviour. What was so funny about such a serious matter?

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

Oliver flushed, jealousy surging in him for moment. Wasn't he strong, tall and good-looking as well? What did Katie see in Diggory? He hurriedly pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver. Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Oliver shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

* * *

"Spinnet! Johnson! Bell! None of you are concentrating! You're not doing the correct formation! Fred and George, quit fooling around! Harry, you're not looking for the Snitch hard enough!" Oliver hollered. He had been this agitated since the unwelcome news arrived. The team's spirits had also dampened; and they were currently wet, streaked with mud and rainwater, and their muscles were aching terribly. Things were evidently not going well.

Katie was hearing Oliver's ceaseless complaints and insults when her patience snapped. True, Wood had a right to be angry, but he was too much, first by forcing the team to continue practicing for hours in the rain; and now he was going crazy, hurling insults at everyone else at the most minor flaws. She rose to her full height, and said bluntly.

"Listen, Wood. How can you expect everyone to play perfectly in such weather? We're all tired, and making us practice in this rain isn't going to help at all. If you'd just stop shouting yourself hoarse and speak normally, you might make things more pleasant for everyone else here."

Oliver was fed up. "Well, it appears that you don't appreciate the constructive criticism I'm giving you, Bell. Don't you want the Quidditch Cup? Here I am trying to help improve your moves, and yet you are complaining that I'm throwing insulting comments. If you feel that way, then leave."

Katie had a dangerous glint in her eye, one that appeared when she was irate. "I was just trying to say that…" she protested hotly, but stopped halfway, knowing that Wood, being the stubborn prat he was, was never going to see things her way. Arguing with him was only wasting everyone's time and her energy.

"Fine…fine." She said slowly, staring at Wood with a face void of emotions. Then, without a backward glance, Katie walked towards the castle, broom in hand.

* * *

The next morning, Katie was feeling better after her beauty sleep, but she still refused to talk to Oliver, despite the fact that the match was in a few hours' time. All she had said to the rest of the team was that, "Of course I'll play, but only because I'm a member of the Quidditch team, not because of him. I'm being kind, because he deserves much worse than silent treatment."

Oliver himself was feeling extremely nervous. He had been awake since four in the morning, walking around and muttering to himself. He dreaded the upcoming match; and furthermore hated Bell for being madder at him than she usually was. Her silent treatment made him feel vacant; and he would rather have her snap at him in her normal, sarcastic way than completely ignoring him. It wasn't entirely his fault he was so Quidditch-obsessed; after all, he was sure majority of the population in Hogwarts, with the exception of Slytherin, wanted to witness his team kick Flint's team's sorry ass.

"Morning Captain." Fred and George approached Oliver on their way down to breakfast.

"Morning", Oliver muttered, clearly unenthusiastic about talking.

The twins were looking rather serious; Oliver supposed they had something important to tell him. Yet, he did not wish to listen, for he knew what was coming.

"Hey, Oliver. Look, what you did yesterday was not right. Sure, Katie was too blunt, but you were also too harsh towards all of us. You even vented your anger on her. Now both of you are not talking. You really should go and apologize to her. After all, both of you are supposed to be an item; and we've been waiting for six years already. Get a grip, Wood!" George said honestly.

Oliver snapped. He was fed up, and wondered that why should he always be the one apologizing to Katie. Of course he meant those things he had told Katie sincerely, but she was evidently taking advantage of the situation. He didn't see why he had to always be the one pleasing her. Anger and frustration overwhelmed him so much that he viciously punched the wall next to him.

"Just get lost, you two. I do NOT need any preaching, thank you very much. Damn it, why must it always be me that is in the wrong? Why don't you tell this to Katie Bell? After all, she is always creating trouble. I have too much on my plate already to care about her and her problems. Just…just get out of my sight. Leave me alone." Oliver spoke in a strained voice, ready to rip anything into shreds. The twins were appalled and decided it was the right for their departure.

"All right, Wood. We'll go. But don't regret it when you can't get her. Remember, she's not like so many other girls, who would fall for you at first sight. You don't have a lot of time." That was all Fred said as the twins brushed past Wood and continued walking, without even a backward glance.

* * *

Oliver Wood barely touched any food on the breakfast table, having no appetite to eat; and instead chose to spend his time by ordering his team to "eat up" and "build up your energy", while the rest of the Gryffindors looked on with amusement.

"Katie, you can't avoid talking to our dear Captain forever, you know", Angelina whispered to her silent friend, after making sure Wood was out of earshot.

"Oh yes I can. At least I will, until he flattens his ego and apologizes." Katie replied firmly.

"But can't you see that you're affecting him? He likes you so much that now he's going crazy just because you're not talking to him. Wake up, Katie!" Alicia said, shaking her head in despair at her stubborn friend.

"Oh, you're both talking rubbish. He's just being more insane than usual because there's a match later and he can't afford to not have his dear Quidditch Cup this year. Isn't it obvious?" Katie snapped coldly.

Just then, Oliver strode up to the three girls, wanting to speak to them. Unfortunately, he heard Katie's harsh words and stopped in front of them, taken aback and unable to retort. Alicia, Angelina kept silent, seeing that Wood was severely wounded on the inside. However, Oliver and Katie's eyes interlocked with each other, Wood's eyes visibly showing hurt and frustration, while the message in Katie's eyes was unreadable. Oliver then broke the awkward silence by looking away and clearing his throat.

"Girls, go to your dorms and change. Hurry up and meet me at the locker room."

* * *

The atmosphere in the locker room was tense and solemn. The team sat on their benches, fully clothed in their burgundy Quidditch robes and broom in hand, waiting for their seemingly distracted Captain to deliver his usual prep talk.

"All right, team. You know this match against Hufflepuff determines our chances of winning the Cup. Don't let your guard down at any time during the game; and if we play like we normally do, gaining the upper hand won't be a problem."

As if on cue, the whistle of Madam Hooch, the referee, sounded. Hundreds of students could be heard filing into the arena, chatting as laughing as they took their seats. Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself and walked briskly towards the door.

"Well, here goes."

Oliver stood next to the door, letting all his teammates pass by first. As the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out together onto the field, bright sunlight and a breeze caressed them. Oliver was in the lead, his mouth in a thin line and jaw clenched tightly. Facing them was a group of people wearing canary-yellow robes, led by a tall, flaxen, and handsome boy.

The match was about to begin.

* * *

How was it? Rather boring, I presume, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Hopefully it will be up soon. In the meantime, do review! )


	10. A Time Of Infirmity

Author's Note: All right now, don't kill me! I'm slow in everything I do, including reading and updating. I'm now one year older! Finally! Merci Beaucoup to all my lovely reviewers! By the way, the Incredibles are absolutely cool! It's a must-see!

**Larthawyn** You're absolutely right. It is supposed to be raining on that day, but I decided to alter it. I prefer a turn of events. Good luck for college!

**Peachgirl1608** Hi there! Always so encouraging of you. Thanks so much.

**Pia O' Leary** At first, I was confused by what you were saying…but then I realized what it was about. Well, regarding your question, they are all in their last year. I know it's not exactly following the book, but I figured it would be much easier for my story. Yep. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pokethepenguin01** Phew, exams weren't that bad after all. Thanks for the review!

**Ice And Fire Vanessa** Real thanks! It did indeed brighten my day. Or rather, night. Arigato!

**xxGREEN BAYxx** Haha no you're not stupid…it's just not often that one has a name similar to that of a football club. Oliver definitely deserves it, but Katie is also too hot-tempered, like me. Thanks for reviewing!

Including:

**Kimberly Grace, Endlessromance, Lia06, Febgirl, Redhaired, The ever-lovable snuffles**, **Katie **and **p0pptartt**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable here. Certain excerpts might be taken from the book, but they are modified by me. The rest of the chapter is entirely written by me too.

Resources: Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban, Pages 131 to 135

Chapter 9: A Time Of Infirmity

"Team Captains, shake hands! May the better team win." The referee's voice resonated throughout the entire field. Both Cedric and Oliver walked up to each other and shook hands. Diggory smiled at Wood out of sheer politeness, but Oliver did not return it. He merely stiffened his jaw and nodded curtly, as he remembered Katie's words about the opposing Quidditch Captain. Each team then mounted their brooms and the shrill blowing of Madam Hooch's whistle triggered off an atmosphere of intense rivalry.

Lee Jordan, who was commentator, could be heard yelling above the crowd's cheers.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, with the Quaffle in Johnson's hands. She is blocked by Beater Bradley, and passes skillfully to Spinnet – way to go, Angelina! Spinnet, looking determined, is heading for the goalposts, swerves left – she was feinting – turns right and SCORES!"

Angelina and Katie grinned at Alicia, giving her a thumbs-up. Oliver was however, looking at the sky worriedly. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, and it was beginning to drizzle. It definitely looked like a storm was brewing.

"Quaffle now with Bell, she streaks up the pitch, swerves around the Beaters – great job there, Katie – makes for the goalposts, and seems to be heading for the Keeper himself – careful now – passes to Johnson, zooms up, narrowly avoiding the hoops – and Johnson SCORES!"

"Gryffindor back in possession again, oh no, the Quaffle is intercepted by Stevens. He makes for the Gryffindor goalposts – zooms directly towards Wood, tries to get the Quaffle past him – and YES! WOOD SAVED IT!"

The Gryffindors could be heard cheering merrily, despite the rain, for their team seemed to have an enormous chance of winning.

"Score is now twenty- zero, in Gryffindor's favour! Quaffle's now in Hufflepuff's possession. Hart ducks a Bludger – close shave – heads for Oliver, heads for the right – but passes to the left – Wood tries to save it – oh no- but Hufflepuff SCORES!"

Canary yellow flags were waving determinedly in the thickening rain. Oliver frowned in frustration. His team was known to be unable to play in bad weather. Most importantly, his seeker, Harry Potter, currently the most vital team member, appeared lost and confused. He was flying all over the pitch, squinting into the rain. Oliver's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth when Harry narrowly missed a Bludger. However, he still had to attend to his own duty, by blocking the goalposts. He had no choice but only to pray fervently for his Seeker to find the Snitch soon.

After the first streak of lightning that illuminated the entire stadium, Oliver made up his mind. His team was currently leading, thanks to all the training they had, but they were going to lag behind if the game continued in the storm. He gestured frantically to Madam Hooch, and made the signal for time out. The referee got the message and seconds later, a piercing sound of the whistle that sliced through the air could be heard.

Gradually, his teammates splashed clumsily down onto the mud. Oliver subconsciously did a head count, to ensure that nobody in his team was left out there in the storm

_George, Fred, Katie, Alicia, Angelina…wait, where's Harry?_

Realizing that his Seeker was still out flying in the storm, Oliver waved frantically at Harry to come down.

"I called for time out! Come into the shelter." Oliver shouted to his team. They huddled under a huge umbrella at the edge of the pitch, extremely glad to feel the warmth creeping back into their bones.

"What's the score?" Harry asked, wiping his glasses on his robes.

"We're fifty points up." Oliver replied. "But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got absolutely no chance with this on." Harry said, waving his glasses exasperatedly.

"I've an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" It was Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends. The entire team watched in amazement as the clever witch took Harry's glasses and tapped them, saying "Impervius!".

"There now, they repel water!", she announced proudly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Brilliant!" Oliver called to her, looking extremely hopeful all of a sudden.

"All right, team! Let's go for it!" The team climbed back on their brooms, wet, but filled with fresh confidence.

All seemed to be going on fine. However, moments later, Oliver noticed that Harry's hands were slipping on his broom handle and he had dropped a few feet. Suddenly spotting the Snitch behind his Seeker, Oliver panicked and shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Harry, behind you!"

Harry turned. Both he and the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, saw the Snitch at simultaneously and pelted up the pitch, zooming towards the tiny object, each urging on their own brooms. However, an eerie silence suddenly seemed to fall across the stadium. Harry took his eyes off the Snitch and looked down. Standing below, with their hidden faces pointing up towards him were at least a hundred Dementors. Feeling weaker by the second, Harry fell unconscious and felt himself being engulfed by an inky blackness far below him.

Oliver was horrified as he saw his precious Seeker falling onto the ground. He watched on, helpless and defeated, as Diggory's fingers closed around the Snitch, and the whistle was blown, signaling the end of the match.

* * *

"Luckily the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

The Gryffindor team, with the exception of Oliver, together with Ron Weasley and Hermione, was huddled around Harry in the Hospital Wing, speaking in hushed whispers. They were splattered with mud from head to toe, and were very wet.

"Ah! He's finally coming around. Harry, how're you feeling?" Fred said, looking extremely white but relieved.

"What happened?"

"You fell off. Must have been – what – _fifty feet_?"

"We though you'd died," said a shaking Alicia.

"But the match. What happened? Is there going to be a replay?"

Silence.

"We'd didn't – _lose_?" Harry questioned disbelievingly, as a look of realization dawned upon his face.

"Diggory's got the Snitch. Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Demanded a rematch. But they won fair and square – even Oliver admits it." George explained.

"Where's he?"

"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself." Fred said.

Harry put his face to his knees, ashamed and defeated.

"Come on, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it."

"It's not over yet. We lost by a hundred points. So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff will have to lose by at least two hundred points."

"But if they defeat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw are too good. But if Slytherin lose against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points – a margin of a hundred either way…"

Everyone fell into a state of ponderous thinking. After a while, Madam Pomfrey came in to chase the team away and leave Harry in peace.

"We'll come and see you later. Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had." Fred said encouragingly.

As the team shut the door behind them, Fred turned to Katie and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Katie, you ought to go and cheer Wood up."

Katie opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it from the looks Alicia, Angelina and the twins gave her. It was unmistakably an order.

"All right, all right." Katie grumbled and trudged out towards the locker rooms beside the Quidditch pitch. She entered the room silently, in case Wood was irate and blew up on her. She glanced around and saw a dripping Oliver sitting on the bench, with his head in his hands. Katie took her place beside him on the bench, waiting. Oliver, sensing a movement, looked up dejectedly at Katie.

"Katie, what am I going to do? I worked all of you so hard, and…Harry…"

"Harry's not at fault. No one is. Don't blame yourself either. All is not lost. If we beat the other teams, we still stand a chance of winning the Cup."

Oliver stared into space.

"You're right, Bell. I trust you. And, about yesterday…"

Katie, to his surprise, smiled sadly. "Let's forget about it. I'm sorry I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. I know you did it for everyone's good. Forgive me?"

"As always, Bell. But I was at fault too. I was really mad during practice, and I don't blame you for being fed up. Forgive me too?"

"As you wish, Wood."

"Truce." They both said at the same time, and shook hands, glad that the barrier between them was chipping away.

Katie rose up. "We should really get going. A warm bath might do you good, or you might catch pneumonia."

"With you?" Oliver smirked cheekily.

"Pervert." Katie rolled her eyes and smacked Oliver lightly on his shoulder.

Oliver, however, held Katie's hand that was stretched out, and stood up, pulling her towards him. Her eyes widened in shock as he leaned forward and their lips brushed lightly against each other. Both of them felt a tingly sensation never felt before, and sparks seemed to literally light up around them. Oliver moved to put his arms around Katie, but she jerked and pushed him away.

"_What_ are you…doing?" She whispered, taking a few steps back.

Oliver himself was surprised by his boldness. He stared at Katie thoughtfully.

"I…don't know. I'm…sorry, Katie. I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't feel anything for you yet, Wood. Please don't do that anymore." Katie said, and ran out of the room, before Oliver could stop her. She dashed back to the castle, face streaked with tears of guilt, for she had lied blatantly and broke a heart to save her own pride.

* * *

As you can tell, I've absolutely no idea of how to commentate a match, so feel free to correct any mistakes. Review if you want, constructive criticism if you feel like it, and just reading it would be fine. Until then, Ta. 


	11. Denial

Author's Note: Once again, a big thanks to all my reviewers. You've been really great and I appreciate it.

Also, I received comments for the previous chapter, saying that the match part was copied from J.K. Rowling's book. This is not true. Though I did refer to the book, none of the commentator's words were copied. Most of the chapter, and I am not afraid to admit, was purely thought up by me. Those that were extracted were modified to a large extent. I apologize if any of you felt angry reading the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Denial

"So Katie, what happened down there? Did both of you do something else besides talking?" Alicia asked eagerly, as soon as Katie entered the dormitory, Quidditch robes dripping with rainwater. However, when she noticed that Katie's eyes were red and swollen, an obvious sign of crying, she shut her mouth and awkwardly turned away.

"So…things didn't work out?" Angelina questioned tactfully after a moment's silence.

Katie sighed. Her friends would not let her get away without telling them what had happened between her and Oliver.

"Listen, people. I'm really tired and I need a bath. If you want to know, wait for me."

Fifteen minutes later, Katie emerged from the bathroom, feeling more refreshed, but still as miserable as ever. Angelina and Alicia sat on her bed, waiting impatiently for her.

"Well? We waited for a whole fifteen minutes!"

Katie ignored Alicia and sat down on her bed, massaging her leg as she spoke.

"I comforted him and he seemed happier. I apologized to him about yesterday during practice, and he forgave me. And then…"

"Then?"

Katie put her face in her hands, a tear of guilt escaping her eye.

"He kissed me. I pushed him away, and told him I didn't like him."

Alicia gave a snort and whacked Katie hard on the head with a pillow, ignoring her yelps of pain.

"Earth to Katie! You have this hot Quidditch Captain trying to get your undivided attention for the past seven years. He's been trying so hard, Katie. You never knew, didn't you? He saw that you didn't like him at all, so he thought that he would never be good enough for you. And the reason he had so many girlfriends was because he wanted to comfort himself! So that you would sit up and take notice!"

Katie put up her hands in front of her to defend herself from any more of Alicia's blows. She looked up and stared sullenly.

"Kates, you really are an idiot! We wanted to you go to the locker rooms to comfort Oliver, not for this to happen!" Angelina said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry I let you down guys. But this is just not the right time for us to get together."

"Don't make excuses, Katie. We've all been waiting for six years. It's time you got moving." Alicia said sternly, and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Katie. Think about it. Seriously."

* * *

The next morning, the girls dressed for school in an extremely silent state. Nobody had the heart to talk, due to what had happened the day before. Angelina and Alicia prepared to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. However, Katie continued sitting on her bed, combing her hair slowly, making no move to follow them. 

"Katie?" Alicia probed softly.

"Lish, I'm not going down for breakfast today." Katie muttered almost inaudibly, determinedly avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Listen, Katie. You have to face him eventually during Quidditch practice anyway. Come on!"

"No, it's not that. I'm…not hungry." Katie countered weakly, but Angelina would not have any of that. She started pulling Katie towards the door.

"Stop denying, Kates. Don't torture yourself with gastric just to avoid the present bane of your life."

Katie followed along reluctantly, knowing that when her friend made up her mind, there was no changing it. As they reached the door leading to the Great Hall, Katie said quietly, " Please sit at someplace where he will not notice us."

Angelina nodded tiredly and dragged Katie into the breakfast hall, with Alicia following behind. Katie's gaze shifted around the hall, until something caught her eye. Oliver was facing Percy, and beside him was a girl. Katie recognized her as Ashley Stevens, a pretty yet egoistical girl from Gryffindor. Ashley was the typical girl a guy would normally go for. Her long black hair fell to her waist, her face was covered entirely in makeup, and her glittering red nails showed that she had undergone an hour-long manicure. When she laughed, she portrayed even white teeth, but there was no other beauty or sincerity to it. Katie knew, with a sinking heart, that Ashley was only with Oliver because of his popularity and good looks. Yet, a pang of intense jealousy stabbed her as she saw Oliver putting his hand around her waist and leaning forward to nuzzle into her neck.

_You let him go, Katie. It's nobody's fault but yours._

Suddenly, Ashley rose up her head and caught Katie's eye. She stared at Katie and smirked triumphantly, shooting her a gloating look, which evidently said, "You are such an ugly girl. I can't imagine why he ever liked you."

Katie glared back balefully at her. Nevertheless, her heart sank when she realized that she had lost someone who was everything a girl could ever want. A boy who comforted her when she cried, a boy who had promised to give everything up for her, a boy who had waited for her for six years to take notice of him. All that, she had lost by just saying a few words. Katie sighed inwardly, cursing herself for being so stupid. She raised her chin, and walked straight, blatantly ignoring Oliver and his girlfriend.

She sat at the other end of the Gryffindor, far from where Oliver was. Angelina and Alicia saw that she was evidently not in the mood for talking. The three ate in an uncomfortable silence, which was only disrupted when Angelina and Alicia talked to each other.

While everyone was busily tucking into his or her food, Dumbledore stood up, and knocked his spoon against his goblet for attention. Instantly, the entire hall went silent, and all eyes swiveled to look at their old, yet wizened headmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure that all of you will be pleased to know that the teachers, together with the prefects, have organized a ball for everyone to take a break from their studies and relax. It will be held next Saturday at about 8pm to 12 midnight. Please get ready your significant other beforehand. Thank you." Dumbledore finished, and sat down, eyes twinkling merrily. Almost instantly, the entire population started buzzing away excitedly, the girls about what kind of dresses they wanted to wear, and the boys about whom they wanted to escort.

"I guess I'll be going solo then." Katie remarked dryly.

"Don't say that, Katie. You're pretty. I'm sure you'll find a date in no time." Angelina said.

"Let's bet 5 galleons that I won't have a date by today." Katie replied challengingly.

Angelina gazed at Katie, her eyes filled with an unreadable expression.

"Fine, you're on."

Alicia grinned wickedly.

"Count me in."

* * *

"I'd love to wear an orange coloured dress to the ball." 

"Nah, Ange. You have absolutely no taste. I think you would look gorgeous in a cream-coloured dress. It suits your skin better."

"Cream? But I'm already using that colour for my high-heels!"

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Then change the colour of your shoes, silly!"

Katie sat there, listening to her two friends squabbling incessantly. Any other person would have screamed in exasperation by now, but Katie was too used to her friends' quarrels to respond. She cupped her chin in her hands and stared into space, enjoying what was left of the free time she had before lessons started for the day.

"Katie…" A deep, husky voice behind her disrupted her thoughts. Katie turned around. It was Roger Davies, Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw. He was also one of the most sought-after boys among the female population. As Katie stared at him, her thoughts focused on a handsome brunette, with warm chocolate eyes and a sparkling smile. Someone she didn't want to think about.

He's so uncannily like Oliver. So attractive, so muscular, such a ladies' man. Yet… 

When her head finally came down from space, she found Roger staring at her in a rather perplexed manner.

"Erm…Katie, have you been listening to me?"

Katie blushed in embarrassment and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Roger. What were you saying?" She asked, ignoring Angelina and Alicia's knowing smirks.

"I've liked you for a while, Katie. And I was wondering if you'd like me to be your escort for the ball next week? If you don't want, or if there's someone else, I understand. But if…"

Katie smiled. He was so cute when he was at a loss of words to say. Since Oliver had given up on her, she didn't see why she could not let go and mope over him.

"I'd love to."

"Great! I'll escort you from your common room to the Hall at say, around seven?"

"Seven's fine."

Roger gave Katie his winning smile as he waved and walked back to his table. His smile was one that could melt any girl's heart and sweep her off her feet. Katie's heart fluttered as she stared after him. She actually realized that she was happy and contented. Turning around, she was faced with a grinning Angelina and Alicia.

"So where's our money?"

Katie laughed and dug out ten galleons reluctantly from her pocket. That meant she would have no more sweets for the rest of the term.

Little did she know that an extremely jealous pair of eyes had been watching her and Roger Davies' short-lived conversation.

* * *

Oliver unwillingly dragged his attention away from two particular persons. His blood was boiling, with both fury and something more. Something painfully undeniable and obvious. 

How could she be so immature? Just accepting the invitation from him without thinking? What if he plans to pry our team's tactics and harms her? I can't have any of that!

I'm sure that's not the only reason.

Shut up.

"Ollie, are you like even listening to me? I'm talking to you!"

A sharp, shrill voice jerked Oliver back into reality. He felt both irritated and annoyed, but tried to soothe his nerves.

"Yes, Ashley dear? I'm all ears now." He said, smiling falsely at her. He winced inwardly, detesting his nickname.

"Oh, Ol. I was saying that I'm like, SO glad you've finally come to your senses after like, so many years. I don't know, and I don't want to know what you see in that Katie Bell. She's so ordinary, so plain and ugly. She has no talents at all…"

Unconsciously, Oliver clenched his fists. He could not help but feel defensive towards Katie, for unknown reasons.

"Shut up, bitch." He gritted his teeth furiously.

"What?" Ashley ceased rambling for a moment, fluttering her eyelids at Oliver.

"Nothing." Oliver said quietly, and looked away. Fortunately, Ashley did not pursue the matter, as she was obsessed with hearing her own high falsetto voice.

"…Unlike me, I'm not only talented, but I'm appealing, sexy, beautiful, and I can make any guy happy. Especially you, Ollie dear." At this, Ashley turned her head to face Oliver and leaned forward. As she did so, Oliver caught a whiff of her sickly sweet perfume, and suppressed a choke. He turned away from Ashley, but her sharp nails raked his face, and drew him back to face her.

"What's wrong, Ollie? Still thinking of her?" she said with anger, and then crooned softly.

"Forget about her, Ollie. She's not even worth pining for. Look at me. Feel me. I can make you the happiest guy on earth."

Suddenly, Oliver felt a desire to release his emotions overpowering him. With a quick turn of his head, he caught Ashley's lips in a passionate and brutal kiss, making her moan with pleasure. He did not care who she was, and he did not care if everyone was staring; he just needed to hold someone, to feel and kiss someone…

His hands sneakily raked through and under Ashley's robes, to touch and caress her smooth skin. Similarly, Ashley moved her hands under his robes and dragged her nails on his muscular well-toned chest, making him jump several times with a pained thrill. They remained in this state for a minute or so before breaking apart for air. Oliver smiled at Ashley, his arm still wrapped tightly around her waist, and she leaned into him comfortably while he resumed eating. Strangely, he felt a fascinating combination of nausea (from inhaling Ashley's makeup), happiness and remorse.

* * *

"Look at the way they are both sucking each other's faces off." George said. 

"I seriously need a basin." Fred added, his face slightly green.

"I don't believe it. Oliver wouldn't behave like that. Would he?" Alicia questioned carefully, and the four of them glanced at Katie instinctively.

Katie saw their looks, and said in a controlled, light tone, "It doesn't concern me at all whatever he wants to do, is it?"

"Well…not really." Angelina replied.

"Then stop looking at me, all of you!" Katie snapped suddenly, causing her friends to jump slightly and quickly look away, for they had no desire to suffer from Katie's terrible wrath, especially when she was in a temper. Yet, one could sense the doubt, the intense hurt in her, longing for things to be what they used to be.

* * *

He couldn't tolerate Ashley. Though she was indeed stunningly attractive, her behaviour was absolutely atrocious. Evidently, nobody had dared spoken a word of criticism to her since the day she was born, as she really thought the world of herself. Moreover, her face was so heavily laden with makeup that Oliver couldn't really see her features well enough to tell if she was good-looking under all those mascara and foundation. But then again, most girls who sucked up to him were like that. Ashley was no different. 

But not Katie Bell.

Though he had never actually seen her with a lot of makeup, and her blond hair was almost always tied up neatly into a ponytail, Oliver, and many other guys as well, deemed her pretty. Furthermore, her beauty went far beneath her skin. Even though Katie had been nasty to Oliver and her enemies (like Flint), she was actually a generous and warm-hearted friend, who was ever willing to help others.

Stop thinking about her! 

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_I'm in love with her._

_Ah! Admittance is the first step to recovery._

_Shut up._

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Oliver, in all his years, had never had problems with the female population. They always flocked to him in huge bunches. That was, until he met Katie. She was so cold, distant towards him. That irked his ego and he could not help but try to catch her attention more, even by means of flirting. Over time, he had fallen into the inescapable web of love. But he had never heard the words he yearned most to spill out of her mouth, for her to say that she loved him back. Instead, each word she said to him cut him deeper and deeper.

_God, I hate her. I hate her for deflating my confidence, for hurting me countless times. Yet…I love her so much, she's driving me crazy. Oh God…_

His thoughts were interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Yo Captain."

"Thought we would like to pay our dear Wood a visit-"

"-And find out how's life."

"Life is just peachy keen." Oliver answered sardonically.

"We knew that." Fred said jokingly, then the expression on his face turned serious. He and George pushed an annoyed Ashley away, then sat on either side of Oliver.

"We've heard about the incident in the lock-"

"What about that?" Oliver asked quickly, appearing cool and collected. George leaned closer, and observed a hurt, hollow look in his eyes. Oliver hurriedly turned away.

"Stop it."

"Listen, Oliver. Stop treading the waters of self-denial. We know it isn't your fault, but stop wallowing in self-pity! We'll help you. We're your friends, remember?"

"What's there to help?"

Fred gave a sigh of exasperation. Oliver was clearly not about to make things easy for them.

"Katie's the only one for you. We all know that. It's just a matter of time."

"A matter of time? Like, six years? Nothing is going to happen anymore! She was never interested in me, and will never be!"

"That's where you're completely wrong. Katie doesn't hate you anymore. She's just denying herself. Katie's in love with-"

"LIAR!"

Oliver's sudden outburst scared the entire Gryffindor population. Thankfully, the teachers appeared oblivious to his words. Not wanting to attract any more unnecessary attention, he dragged Fred and George outside the Great Hall. He spoke through his teeth in a seething voice, such that even the twins dared not make a single crude remark.

"Listen to me, you two. Leave me alone. Stop probing into other people's business. You may think yourselves helpful, but I find it extremely irritating."

Just then, the bell for lessons rang. Oliver sighed with relief inwardly. He hated rows of any sort, but his friends were going too far. He could not bear to hear them talk about her anymore. Collecting himself and portraying his best façade, he said smugly.

"Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I have lessons. Plus, a girl who is waiting for me." With that, he walked into the Great Hall, and came out with Ashley clinging tightly onto him, a triumphant snobbish look on her face. He walked past Fred and George, without so much as a backward glance. Fred shook his head grimly, and spoke to his brother in a determined, firm voice, which was very unlike him.

"We'll find a way eventually. Trust me."

* * *

A rather dry chapter. Well, the next one will definitely be more interesting. For those of you who haven't watched Constantine, you only live once! Keanu Reeves is a gift from heaven, don't you agree? 


End file.
